


of all the things i still remember, summer's never looked the same

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's talking about baseball, he means everything he says in a way that he doesn't when he's talking about other things. When he's talking about them. When he's talking about her.</p><p>Title taken from September by Daughtry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of all the things i still remember, summer's never looked the same

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday girl on tumblr requested this! I'm afraid I wasn't able to fulfill the No Doubt portion of it (well, the beginning kind of fits in with Don't Speak) but the rest of it came along nicely. Little bit of angst and a wee bit of fluff. Happy Birthday Celeste, enjoy!

“But you said-”

“I know what I said! Look... I'm sorry. S'baseball.”

She wishes she could say that he's using that as an excuse but she knows that he's not. He's earnest, so earnest about it. When he's talking about baseball, he means everything he says in a way that he doesn't when he's talking about other things. When he's talking about them. When he's talking about her.

Tim flakes sometimes. That's something she's gotten used to dealing with and she knows that he doesn't do it on purpose. He's careless, not an asshole. A bit scatterbrained sometimes, so much so that she can't even get mad at him when he breaks his promises. He stopped making the promises a long time ago and it's come to this, making suggestions and saying they're going to do something. Sometimes he follows through. Sometimes he doesn't.

It's her sister's wedding and he'd said yeah, sure. But he'd also been with his friends at the time and he'd had to get off the phone after a few minutes. He was supposed to be there and now she's alone, wearing the dress that Lacey had picked out. All dressed up and no place to go. She's still got plenty of time to get across town to garden where the wedding's supposed to take place. She'd given him a (much) earlier time to pick her up because she'd had a sneaking, crawling feeling that this was what was going to happen.

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. It happens. It's baseball.”

“Babe-”

“Look, I've got to go. She's probably having a preemptive panic attack and she's going to screw up her makeup and I need to be there. I'll talk to you later.”

She hangs up before he can say anything else. She's not trying to be difficult. She's been pretty mellow about things in the past. But this was important and she'd hoped that this one time, he'd come through. She's entitled to be a little upset and a little angry.

Only a little. Because she might want him, she might like him, she might love him but she certainly doesn't _need_ him. She can make it on her own.

She looks in the mirror, checks her hair and her make up. She laughs a little. She's making that face, the one he called her 'fuck you buddy, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself' face that she would give him when he offered to open a jar for her or change a car tire. Yeah. She'll do okay without him.

When she gets in the truck and starts making her way across town, she's very glad that she gave herself the wide open time window. There's a bottle neck on one of the side streets, rubber neckers turning their heads to gawk at an accident on one of the side streets and then a crowd of protestors on another street. She's all for free speech and using peaceful protest as a way of getting what you want but right now she just wants them to get the hell out of the way.

When she makes it to the garden, it's with half an hour to spare. She yanks off her flats and chunks them into the back seat before sliding on her heels. They're high, taller than what she usually wears and she's probably going to fall flat on her face at some point but they were gorgeous enough that she didn't care, she had to have them.

It's odd, how she'll sacrifice pain and dignity if something's pretty enough.

She hurries across the parking lot, through the atrium and out the back. She only vaguely remembers the course to Lacey's area and she's pleasantly surprised when she finds it on the first try. She almost collides with their brother and shakes her head at him, waving her hand for him to keep talking as she tries to catch her breath.

Eric just eyes her and shrugs before turning back to his boyfriend. “I don't think she's going to mind. I mean, if you're gonna have a gate crasher, you could do worse.”

“Huh?” She blinks, straightening up. She wobbles in her heels and grips Eric's jacket to keep from falling over. “Gate crasher?”

“Yep. Check it. Timmy Lincecum's over there charming Gramma. Nobody knows what he's doing here but he brought a present so... nah, I still don't know. Fucking weird is what it is.”

Oh, that _asshole_. She huffs, stalking as best as her stupid shoes will let her. She kisses her grandma's cheek and says she has to borrow Tim for a moment before gripping his shirt and dragging him out of ear shot. He's wearing a suit, one that actually looks pretty nice but... oh yeah. Converse. Of course. With him, she could expect nothing less.

“You... you said... what is _wrong_ with you, you jerk?”

“Okay, I might have earned that.” Tim says, and he looks sheepish and apologetic. “I uh. I was thinking after you hung up and. You've had a lot of. I know I've been an asshole. I couldn't give you one day? I'm uh, I'm gonna do better about that, by the way. Try not to... try to be a little less me.”

“Are you always this articulate?”

“Oh bite me.”

She doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to react to him finally coming through. He looks immensely proud of himself, which he really doesn't have a right to be, but the utter absurdity of it finally makes her laugh.

“You brought a present?”

“Yeah. Registries are awesome and Pottery Barn does the wrapping for you, who knew?”

“Thank you. For coming through.”

“Get used to it.”


End file.
